we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Histoplasma Mushroom
Histoplasma Mushroom is a consumable drug item in We Happy Few. It is essentially an in-game representation of various real-life psychoactive mushrooms capable of causing hallucinations, most notably Psilocybe Cubensis. Properties The Histoplasma Mushroom is a strongly psychoactive mushroom capable of inflicting those who consume it with highly variable symptoms. When consumed, the mushroom will, among other things, induce strong and vivid hallucinations (when used by the player), cause the user to develop a severe psychosis or schizophrenia (or both, as seen with the Wastrels in the "Hallucinogenic Salad" sidequest) or in some cases, it can cause the user to have religious experiences and visions (as seen during the "Mystery House" and "I Yam What I Yam" sidequests). When consumed by the player, their view of the world will be distorted with a trippy overlay of mind-bending colors covering all the scenery, with semi-translucent colorful images of mushrooms floating around their head coupled with eerily soothing music playing in the background. In addition to that, all character voices (aside from the player's) will be distorted and become echoing and slightly lower-pitched and the player character will occasionally begin to say various bizarre things relating to subjects like free will, perception, existence, epistemology, and the nature of reality among other things. The effect lasts for approximately 3 in-game hours and has no direct negative after-effects like Joy. Acquisition The player can obtain Histoplasma Mushrooms from the Garden District only, either as random rare loot from searching furniture (they can also be found lying in bathtubs) or, most easily, as loot from killing Plague-infected Wastrels, who have a chance to drop Histoplasma Mushrooms as loot when killed. Histoplasma Mushrooms can also be found in the Bog behind the Military Camp on Ravensholm. Crafting The Histoplasma Mushroom is used to craft Strange Alcohol History The Histoplasma Mushroom has its origins in the rabies-like Plague that is ravaging the Wastrel population of Lud's Holm. Those infected by the Plague suffer a gradual deterioration and degeneration of all mental and cognitive capabilities until the victim is driven into rabidly and relentlessly attacking anyone nearby who is not infected while trying to harm and kill them, all while raving and ranting semi-legibly in Old English. These Plague Wastrels dread bright light and would emerge en-masse at night, where they would oftentimes run into the Headboys, a local criminal gang whose members patrol the streets of Lud's Holm at night, resulting in brutal street fights between Headboys and Plague Wastrels, with casualties for both sides. The Histoplasma Mushrooms are edible, and with the Garden District suffering from an ever-worsening food shortage, some Wastrels found themselves forced to harvest and eat the mushrooms to avoid starving to death. The mushrooms are highly psychoactive and this led to various, very nasty outcomes; driving many Wastrels insane and in other cases resulting in the emergence of religious cults, which perpetrate theft and murder and perform human sacrifices while others attempt mass suicide, as evidenced by the "''Mysterious Chest''", "Hallucinogenic Salad", "Mystery House" and "I Yam What I Yam" quests. Gallery ShroomsD.PNG DrugShroom Item.PNG|Item seen in game ClusterHistoItem.PNG|A cluster of Histoplasms growing on a plague victims head Category:Items